Tales of the AAA/Timeline
A complete timeline of events in the Tales of the AAA series, plus a full media chronology. 1200s *The World Government, which is led by the Catholic Church, is founded. 1300 *The World Government is given autonomy by Pope Boniface VIII. 1917 *The Bolsheviks, headed by Vladimir Lenin, overthrow and execute the Romanov family of Russia. A civil war begins in Russia, between the revolutionary "Reds" and the counter-revolutionary "Whites."Real-life event 1918 *After the Triple Alliance's defeat in World War I, the Ottoman Empire is partitioned. This leads to the creation of Turkey. 1922 *The revolutionary "Reds" win the civil war, and the Soviet Union is formally established. 1923 *The Turkish, wanting independence, rebel against the Ottoman Empire. However, the Ottoman Empire uses the Holy Grail against the rebels, easily wiping them out. Turkey and the Ottoman Empire are then merged to create the Empire.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 1: The Holy Grail *Not wanting this much military power, the new Empire hides the Holy Grail away. Eventually, the Holy Grail becomes a mere legend. *The first emperor of the new Empire creates 48 weapons of mass destruction, known as Imperial Arms. **The poison of an Eight-Tailed Scorpion is used in creating the Imperial Arms Murasame.The Admins 1949 *May 23, 1949 **Following its loss in World War II, Germany is divided into two countries: communist East Germany and noncommunist West Germany. 1992 *4Kids Entertainment goes into business. *July 17, 1992 **4Kids Entertainment obtains the dubbing rights to Pokémon. The series' main star, Satoshi, is localized, becoming "Ash Ketchum."4Kids: The Rise to Power 1994 *September 14, 1994 **'First Attempted Murder of Brandon Soto' ***When watching Pokémon, Brandon questions the content. This makes him a target for 4Kids, who then try to assassinate him. However, Brandon survives, and chases after them on a garbage truck. Brandon kills the driver, and the car gets knocked out of the road, but the garbage man is shot. The garbage truck crashes, fatally wounding the garbage man. Before dying, the garbage man informs Brandon that he is a Devil Fruit user. The garbage man dies, and Brandon eats an apple that became a Devil Fruit upon the garbage man's death, giving him his powers. The three assassins then show up, but Brandon kills two of them. The lone assassin reveals that 4Kids sent them before taking a cyanide tablet. *September 14/15, 1994 **Brandon arrives in Winchester, England, and hitches a ride on a double-decker bus. In New York, Enel detects him and informs 4Kids' president, Norman J. Grossfeld, who orders Enel to send out all of 4Kids' sleeper agents in Winchester. **'Second Attempted Murder of Brandon Soto' ***4Kids' sleeper agents arrive and crash into the double-decker bus. After the bus driver kills an old man that Brandon had befriended, Brandon fights the bus driver, who is really a robot; after destroying the robot, Brandon kills all of the sleeper agents, then checks into a hotel. *September 15, 1994 **Brandon arrives at Wammy's House and meets Watari and L Lawliet. **Enel informs Norman J. Grossfeld that Brandon survived the assassination attempt. Grossfeld's supervisor, Noah Kaiba, gives up on Grossfeld and sends men to kill Brandon, promising to kill Grossfeld after. To avoid Kaiba's wrath, Grossfeld has Enel send him to Winchester. **'Bombing of Wammy's House' ***After learning about 4Kids' plans to obtain the dubbing rights to One Piece, Wammy's House is bombed by Enel and Grossfeld. Enel kills R, V, T, and Watari. Brandon places Sea-Prism Stone handcuffs on Enel before shooting him, and then executes Grossfeld. **On a plane back to the United States, Brandon is informed by Akame that the World Government wants to thank Brandon personally for killing 4Kids' president. **Noah Kaiba becomes the new leader of 4Kids. He focuses his attention on 4Kids' penultimate goal: spreading the influence of 4Kids to everyone on the planet. 1997 *August 31, 1997 **Diana, Princess of Wales dies in a car crash. 2007 *Work begins on the International Finance Center. It is built to house (and mask the energy of) the Shikon Jewel. 2009 *July 12, 2009 **'Bombing of the Brandon Soto Day Festival' ***The annual Brandon Soto Day festival is attacked by a 4Kids soldier named Saunders, who reveals 4Kids' next plan: launch a satellite into space to air 4Kids programming on every TV in the world, thereby brainwashing everyone into being 4Kids' slaves. However, Saunders is killed by Brandon, and he, along with Gerardo Otero, Adriel Sandoval, Sean Graves, Akame, Leone, and Najenda, take off for Kennedy Space Center.Brandon: Issue #1 **'Destruction of 4Kids Headquarters' ***After Gozaburo Kaiba attempts to sell KaibaCorp, Gozaburo's son Noah has him killed. **In Texarkana, Texas/Arkansas, Brandon's truck crashes, stopping a robbery and hospitalizing most of the group. *July 13, 2009 **Melvin manages to figure out that Brandon is trying to stop 4Kids from a newspaper article about the robbery. Noah Kaiba orders that the rocket get to the Space Center as soon as possible. **Brandon's group, desperate, leaves for a nonstop trip to the Space Center. *July 15, 2009 **4Kids' rocket arrives at the Space Center. Noah Kaiba orders it into the air within three hours. **'Attack on the Kennedy Space Center' ***Brandon's group attacks the Kennedy Space Center, although they arrive too late to stop the rocket from launching. Brandon's group manages to sneak aboard the rocket, although Brandon is presumed killed. **'Battle of the Rocket' ***After stealing the suits of some of 4Kids' soldiers, Brandon's group is found by Florence. When he tries to use the Millennium Ring on them, Florence is seemingly killed by Brandon. Next they find Melvin, who takes out one of Najenda's eyes with the Millennium Rod before he and several Steves are launched into space by Adriel. Gerardo kills all the Steves attempting to hook up the satellite before destroying the satellite. Noah Kaiba is killed by Brandon before Brandon's group escapes the destroyed rocket in an escape pod, landing in a farmer's field. **Brandon is taken to the World Government, who reveal that they are creating a special branch to deal with situations like the 4Kids incidents: the American Anime Association, with its head admin being Braden Woods and his wife, Marron. 2010 *November 26, 2010 **'Attack on REVOCS' ***Braden, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, Hōka Inumuta, and Ira Gamagōri attack REVOCS. The attack results in the deaths of numerous COVERS, and also of the head of REVOCS, Ragyō Kiryūin.Braden: The First Admin **Tenshinhan catches Hammerhead mugging Sukuyo Mankanshoku in a back alley. **Tenshinhan storms the house of Braden and his wife, Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter. Tenshinhan kills Hammerhead before yelling at Braden to appoint more admins. This results in a fight between the two outside of the house, but Tenshinhan manages to get his point across and convince Braden to appoint more admins. *November 27, 2010 **'Duel at the Admin Tournament' ***Braden gathers the whole town (as well as Makoto, Tenshinhan, and Braden's secretary Shinji Nobuyuki) to the city's football stadium, to watch the very first Admin Tournament. A gunman, known only as Death Gun, kills several of the combatants before a man named Naraku reveals himself and fights Braden. Naraku manages to remove Braden's suit before Death Gun burns Braden alive with the Flamethrower-type Imperial Arms Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante. Before Braden can die, Tenshinhan and Makoto reappear. Tenshinhan and Death Gun end up killing each other, while Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter, defeats Naraku, and takes Braden to Wukong Hospital. **'Duel at Wukong Hospital' ***Braden is taken to Wukong Hospital. Shinji Nobuyuki brings Braden's medical suit, which Braden will have to stay in 24/7 until he heals. Braden's mother, Kūkaku Shiba, and her brother, Ganju, both show up. Unfortunately, so does Naraku, who carves a hole in the window before killing all the doctors and nurses inside. Makoto and Kūkaku hold off Naraku until Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, the Shiba family helpers, show up and beat up Naraku. However, Naraku kills them both before tossing their bodies outside. Makoto uses an electrical attack in the hospital room, which stuns herself, Naraku, and Kūkaku, but powers up Braden's suit (and speeds up the healing process by 400%). Braden then effortlessly beats up Naraku before Naraku is imprisoned. *December 27, 2010 **The World Government recognizes Braden's actions, and to thank him they build the Admin Tower. 2012 *The International Finance Center is completed. 2013 *Kuro begins his search for the Holy Grail.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 2: An Underground Battle (Part 1) 2015 *May 29, 2015 **Adriel Sandoval, watching a news report of five gangs being wiped out by an unknown source, decides to investigate the matter.Adriel **Adriel happens to run by the Partys Bar, where two of his friends, Matt Fiorello and Solomon Do, are hanging out. They attempt to get Adriel to hang out with them, but Adriel declines, stating that he'll have his admin status revoked of he does. **'Duel at the Partys Bar' ***As Matt smokes a cigarette, a gang dressed in yellow is massacred. As Matt tries to escape, the man who killed the gang kills Matt as well. However, the man escapes before Adriel can get a good look at him. **Solomon gets a drunken Adriel home to the Admin Tower. However, the man who killed Matt attacks them. When Solomon asks who the man is, the man reveals himself as Gasparde. Before Gasparde can kill Solomon, Gasparde is stopped by another admin, Bailey Rodriguez. Bailey warns Gasparde of the consequences of fighting the former at night (when Bailey is at his strongest). Gasparde, considering Bailey to be beneath him, summons his ship, the Salamander, being driven by one of his men, Needless, to drive him away. *May 30, 2015 **Adriel wakes up before remembering about Gasparde. Adriel runs into Solomon on the way, and Solomon tries to convince Adriel to not fight Gasparde again, but Adriel reminds Solomon of what had happened the night before. **'Battle of Shōnen District' ***Adriel confronts Gasparde in Shōnen District. However, Gasparde sends Needless to fight Adriel. When Adriel easily kills Needless, Gasparde responds by angrily killing a captive he was forcing to drive the Salamander, named Biera, and threatening to kill another one, Adelle Bascùd. Adriel drags him out of the Salamander onto the street. During the fight, Adriel manages to figure out that Gasparde is weak to flour, and Adriel pins him in a bakery and kills him (apparently killing 11 other people in the process). **Adriel's friends throw a party for him defeating Gasparde. Adriel asks out the bartender, Lala Satalin Deviluke, and the two start dating. *June 6, 2015 **Braden warns Adriel of the repercussions of mindlessly destroying Shōnen District. *July 17, 2015 **'Duel at NERV' ***As Braden and several other admins are overseeing the construction of the Admin Blimpjet (being built by prisoners, including Naraku), Adriel insults a prisoner named Buggy. Buggy breaks himself and several other prisoners out. Braden kills Cabaji, Brandon kills Richie (who had, in turn, killed his guards), and Adriel kills Mohji. However, Buggy escapes.Bailey **Solomon walks out of Kingly Cinemas after watching Ant-Man, only for Buggy to kill him and steal his car. **Buggy breaks into Impel Down, kills Chief Warden Hannyabal, and breaks out a multitude of prisoners. **Braden and Adriel find Solomon's body. Due to a knife found in Solomon's body, Adriel deduces that it must have been Buggy who killed Solomon. Unfortunately, since it is getting dark, Braden and Adriel decide to call on Bailey. **Bailey is in his apartment watching Bleach when he gets a call from Braden. Bailey accepts Braden's request, but tells Braden that the former is going to need some help. **Bailey shows up at Urahara Shop, where he meets Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara. Bailey tells the two what he knows about Buggy, and the three manage to figure out Buggy's plan. **'Battle at NERV' ***As Buggy is preparing to destroy the Admin Tower, he is confronted by Bailey and Yoruichi. Yoruichi kills all of the Impel Down prisoners before she is stabbed by Buggy. Before Yoruichi can bleed out, Bailey defeats Buggy and puts him in a pair of Sea-Prism Stone handcuffs, negating his powers. *July 21, 2015 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, an admin, takes home Tier Harribel.Grimmjow *July 22, 2015 **'First Duel at the Admin Tower' ***Several police officers try to arrest Grimmjow and Harribel, but most of them are killed by Braden and Brandon. Braden demands to know why the officers are trying to arrest the two, but Braden is simply shot in the chest by Chess. Brandon chases after the officers (who are piloting the Salamander), killing Chess and Captain Very Good, but is launched into Adriel's apartment by Captain Shu. With all of the present admins defeated, the surviving officers drive off. **Brandon informs Adriel of the Marines using the Salamander, and Adriel begins to have flashbacks of his fight with Gasparde. **Grimmjow and Harribel find out that they were arrested because someone bought 10,000 tickets for Ant-Man under their name. **Braden, after being healed by Orihime Inoue, goes with Brandon to rescue Grimmjow and Harribel. **'Duel at Marine HQ' ***While in prison, Grimmjow and Harribel (with the help of Naraku) manage to figure out that Jake from State Farm stole their identities. Grimmjow breaks out, then begins killing Marines until Harribel stops him. Fullbody, who barely survived, manages to tell Grimmjow where the State Farm is. **'Duel at State Farm' ***Grimmjow kills Jake from State Farm. He and Harribel then try and fix Jake's mess. **Braden and Brandon (with help from a dying Marine) track down Grimmjow and Harribel, and the four go to Long John Silver's. Enrico Maxwell, seeing Grimmjow, gives him a cross and holy water, saying that Grimmjow's face "defiles all that is holy". **Captain Smoker is informed of his old classmate Hina's death by Fullbody, who then immediately dies. Smoker promises vengeance on Grimmjow. **Pilaf turns on the TV, hears about the 30,000,000 Berry bounty on Grimmjow's head, then decides to hunt Grimmjow down. *July 24, 2015 **The Admin Blimpjet is completed. **Yoruichi tries to get Bailey to go on a date with her, as thanks for saving her, but Bailey turns her down, as he already has a girlfriend: Yuno Gasai. **The Admirals (Aokiji, Gendo Ikari, and Kizaru) scold Braden for not acting like the head admin. **Braden expresses his dislike for the recent surge in crime, then says that someone may be pulling the strings in secret. When Bailey says that it may be the World Government, Braden simply utters, "God, I hope not". *September 10, 2015 **Laomoto Khan is killed after he insults Buggy's nose. Buggy is then hauled off to Marine HQ.Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine **'Second Duel at the Admin Tower' ***Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine attack the Admin Tower to get the 30,000,000 Berry bounty on Grimmjow's head. Ms. Valentine pins Bailey to the ground. When Mr. 5 asks where Grimmjow is, Bailey tells him that Grimmjow is off on a mission. Mr. 5 angrily kills Ms. Valentine, only for Mr. 5 himself to be killed by Braden. *September 11, 2015 **The bodies of Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine are hung up for display on the Admin Tower. *September 17, 2015 **Pilaf, as well as his two minions Mai and Shu, finally finish work on three mech suits, one for each of them to pilot. Pilaf then tells the two bumbling idiots of his plan to kill Grimmjow to get the 30,000,000 Berry reward on his head.Brandon *September 18, 2015 **Brandon and his girlfriend, Kanu Unchou, are discussing Pilaf when Braden walks in. Brandon reveals that he can use his fourth-wall powers to read the previous scene, and waits in anticipation for Pilaf to reveal where he will fight the admins. **Pilaf does, in fact, reveal where he is planning to fight the admins: Seattle, Washington (the location of the Admin Tower). **Brandon, now knowing where Pilaf will fight them, heads out, going "where fate takes him". **Brandon accidentally ends up in an airport in Chicago, Illinois, after not taking that left turn at Albuquerque. While there, he meets the Nostalgia Critic. When Brandon asks the Nostalgia Critic to review something, the Critic simply yells "NO!" Brandon then awkwardly walks out. **Pilaf, Mai, and Shu arrive at the Admin Tower, only to find that Brandon is not there. The three then head "where fate takes them". Kanu then calls Bailey. **The three end up at the same Chicago airport after not taking that left turn at Albuquerque. While there, Pilaf nearly''Sean'' kills the Nostalgia Critic before seeing Brandon on his phone, photoshopping himself into dresses (and sending them to fellow admin Sean Graves, getting responses such as Sean flipping him off). **'Battle of Chicago' ***Pilaf attempts to kill Brandon, but the bullets do nothing due to Brandon's healing factor. Brandon throws the sun higher into the sky, making it 5 hours earlier. Bailey and Grimmjow arrive to help Brandon. Bailey kills Mai, and Grimmjow kills Shu. Before Brandon can get any information out of Pilaf, Pilaf jumps off the roof of a building, landing on a car. **Brandon shows Braden what he looks like underneath his suit. **Donquixote Doflamingo is given the String-String Fruit by Trebol. *September 29, 2015 **Manglobe, one of the most popular anime studios in the world, goes bankrupt. *October 22, 2015 **President Barack Obama gives an emergency address to the United States, where he reveals that the blue body everyone thought was an alien is actually just a blue dwarf. Before Obama can finish, Trebol and Doflamingo break in. Trebol addresses himself as the future ruler of Dressrosa, then has Doflamingo kill Obama. **Sean, who was watching with his girlfriend Asagi Aiba, flies to Washington, D.C., to kill Trebol and Doflamingo himself. *October 23, 2015 **Sean arrives in Washington, D.C., crashing through the abandoned Manglobe building and landing in the middle of the street in front of Ryūko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku. **Trebol (having captured Trafalgar D. Watel Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo) attempts to escape Annapolis. Sean tries to kill him, but ends up stuck in Trebol's mucus instead. **Sean is freed from the mucus by Braden, and together they follow Trebol along Route 29. **'Duel on Route 29' ***Trebol, using a Snot Chain, forces Jacob Fox out of the AAA Network News van and onto the highway, where Fox is killed by a semi. As Trebol hitches a ride on the semi that killed Jacob Fox, a large wreck ensues. After an oil truck causes an explosion, Trebol is launched into the road by Sean, who manages to catch the three hostages before they fall into the road. However, Trebol kills Buffalo, which allows him to get back on the semi. Trebol causes the oil truck to explode. As Trebol grabs the two remaining hostages, Braden and Sean manage to save the driver of the oil truck. Trebol hitches another ride (repeating what he did to Jacob Fox), and Braden and Sean try and stop him from getting to Annapolis. Trebol traps the two in mucus before riding away. **After four hours, Braden finally manages to get the two freed from the mucus. Sean impulsively flies after Trebol, while Braden trails behind him. **'Battle of Annapolis' ***Braden and Sean manage to track Trebol down to a warehouse, where the rest of the Donquixote Pirates are in hiding. After killing Kyuin, Sean goes after Trebol while Braden takes on Doflamingo and the rest of the Donquixote Pirates. Trebol reveals that the two hostages are having their memories erased and that they will be the newest members of the Donquixote Pirates. Brandon uses his fourth-wall powers to trap Trebol in chains. Trebol, unable to escape, is killed by Sean's Kamehameha. Braden takes Sean and flies him home, having sent the address to the local police as a place of "suspicious gang activity". **At the Long John Silver's, Braden, Brandon, and Sean meet Superman and Batman from the How It Should Have Ended shorts. *October 31, 2015 **Braden meets Gerardo Otero and Manuel Martinez. Braden makes the two honorary admins. **'Third Duel at the Admin Tower' ***Kurome, seeking the 30,000,000 Berry bounty on Grimmjow's head, tries to kill him. However, she is killed by Brandon.Halloween Special **Braden seeks some answers from the Fleet Admiral (but instead his call gets answered by Aokiji) about Kurome, and Aokiji reveals that Kurome is a member of a World Government branch known as the Jaegers. However, the Jaegers are a "buncha pains in the ass", because they disobey the World Government's orders and then pin all the blame on them. **Gerardo, having gotten drunk, tries flying one of Braden's suits. However, Braden blows the suit up with Gerardo inside (which he somehow survives). *November 27, 2015 **Esdeath gives Bols the Imperial Arms Rubicante, which was used to burn Braden five years earlier. **'Breaking Out of Naraku' ***Naraku is broken out of Marine HQ by Byakuya and Deidara. As a revolt takes place inside, Byakuya sacrifices Deidara to the Marines before Naraku fills Marine HQ with miasma. During the commotion, Buggy manages to escape. *November 28, 2015 **'Battle on Highway 79' ***Brandon wipes out a squad of Red Ribbon Army members. Brandon then fights Taopaipai, an assassin for hire, and wins. **Braden is informed that Naraku has been broken out of prison. In shock, Braden orders his secretary Shinji Nobuyuki to tell all the other admins to return immediately. **Marine HQ collapses from the damage it took. At Impel Down, Magellan orders Bailey and Yuno to evacuate anyone that may have survived. **Sean Graves reassures Tier Harribel that she will not be the only one fighting, should Naraku come for the Admin Tower. *December 8, 2015 **Chaka is killed by Manuel Martinez, using a demonic bear he names Peter Gabriel. *December 10, 2015 **'Battle on the HMS Roughs' ***Adriel takes out a 4Kids base being led by Melvin. **'Battle of Arlington' ***Grimmjow takes out a 4Kids base being led by Florence. **Gerardo Otero watches K-On! and is deeply horrified at just what anime is coming to nowadays. *December 13, 2015 **'Battle of Verona' ***Byakuya flies Naraku over Verona. Naraku is ambushed by Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyō. The five manage to shove Naraku into a corner. When Kikyō tries killing Naraku with a Sacred Arrow, Naraku dodges and it hits a building behind him. Naraku kills Kikyō, then manages to escape. After killing (and assuming the form of) a Marine, he sends the Marines on a wild goose chase towards Rio de Janeiro. Naraku is attacked by Bailey, Yuno, and Yoruichi Shihōin. Naraku manages to escape, but not before being hit in the face with an axe thrown by Yuno and Yoruichi bailing on the two to report the miasma to Kisuke Urahara. **Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all decide to join the admins in hunting down Naraku. **At the Admin Tower, Braden informs Gerardo and Manuel that they can't go to Seoul to hunt down Naraku, since it's too dangerous. **'Battle of Seoul' ***The group arrives in Seoul, only to see that Naraku has covered the whole city in miasma. Naraku takes out one of the Admin Blimpjet's engines, and as Byakuya looks on from a distance he finds the mask of Death Gun. Naraku absorbs Mōryōmaru. Naraku reveals that the International Finance Center holds the Shikon Jewel, and that, once he absorbs the Shikon Jewel, he will become invincible. A failed attempt on Naraku's life ends with the death of Miroku. Naraku then fights Braden, Inuyasha, Yoruichi, and Kirara. Braden's suit is removed by Naraku, and he switches to his medical suit. Naraku absorbs the Shikon Jewel. Before Naraku can kill Braden or Yoruichi, he is shot by an arrow from Kagome. This is enough of a distraction for Sango to kill Naraku. With Naraku's death comes the destruction of the Shikon Jewel. *December 14, 2015 **The three Admirals thank the admins for killing Naraku. Aokiji invites Sango to come down to World Government headquarters sometime. *December 17, 2015 **'Duel at Kingly Cinemas' ***As thanks for killing Naraku, the admins are given tickets to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens the day before everyone else. Suddenly, someone shoots Brandon through the head, and Braden ends up killing Shen. It is revealed that Taopaipai was turned into a cyborg after his death at the hands of Brandon, and is now known as Taopaipai X. Brandon activates a crossguard lightsaber and easily kills Taopaipai X with it. Brandon places Taopaipai X's head onto the Christmas tree on the front of the cinema, with wires running through his head so that his optics flash red and green.Christmas Special **The admins all watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens (even Manuel, who had dressed up in a Star Trek-themed outfit). **Seryu Ubiquitous notices Taopaipai X's head on the tree in confusion as the admins emerge from the cinema. **The World Government passes a legislation that prevents the AAA from going on missions unless absolutely necessary.Civil War This legislation is known as the Sengoku Act, after the Fleet Admiral. *December 20, 2015 **Yuno Gasai is showing when she discovers a security camera watching her. After the subsequent destruction of the camera, Bailey shows the camera to the rest of the admins. **Braden flies down to World Government headquarters, attempting to get some answers from the Fleet Admiral. Instead, he finds Aokiji, who freezes his suit into a block of ice and sends him back to the Admin Tower without revealing anything. **After being unthawed, Braden tells the others of what happened. Gerardo then reveals that Braden has a suit made for almost every anime character imaginable. After hearing this, Gerardo, Manuel, Grimmjow, and Sean leave the AAA, forming a new faction: the Rebellion. **The Rebellion forms a plan to turn public opinion against Braden. *December 21, 2015 **After barging into Braden's apartment, Brandon shows Brandon that Gerardo leaked his contingency plan on the news. **'Fourth Duel at the Admin Tower' ***Braden's apartment is broken into by Hana, Me, and Mimi. At the same time, the Admin Tower is attacked on the ground floor. After Braden kills Hana and Me, he interrogates Mimi, who reveals that Dr. Stylish is behind the attack. Seeing his disposable minions getting killed by Bailey and Yuno, Stylish blows them all up. Stylish himself is later killed by Brandon. **'First Battle of the AAA Civil War' ***The Rebellion advances on the Admin Tower. After Run kills an innocent civilian, Bailey attempts to kill him, only to be stopped by Grimmjow. Monkey D. Dragon sends Najenda and Night Raid to deal with the situation. Tōma Kamijō is killed by Buggy. Buggy is knocked into a building by Mikoto Misaka. Bailey and Grimmjow's fight ends with both in a library. After stabbing Bailey in the stomach, Grimmjow is easily defeated by Franceska Mila Rose. **Braden informs the rest of the AAA that this will not be an easy win. *December 24, 2015 **The Rebellion teams up with an obese man in a white suit to take down the AAA. **'Duel at Phantomhive Manor' ***An attempt on Integra Hellsing's life goes awry when the assassin, known only as "Scarlet Tampon", is killed by the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis. **Following the death of Scarlet Tampon, Gerardo and Manuel meet up with the replacement for Dr. Stylish (whom Gerardo deliberately sent on a suicide mission): Hōka Inumuta. 2016 *January 25, 2016 **'Battle on the Brooklyn Bridge' ***The two sides begin their final battle. While Sean easily overpowers Adriel and Brandon clashes swords with Manuel, Braden and Gerardo's fight is cut short when Hōka Inumuta takes control of Braden's suit and forces him to start killing people on his own side. Makoto and Shinji Nobuyuki, seeing the battle on the news, decide to help Braden. Makoto takes control of a suit made specifically for her. Hōka Inumuta's house is broken into by the Amnestris State Military. Inumuta is knocked out and presumably taken captive. Adriel manages to defeat Sean. A battle between Night Raid and Seryu Ubiquitous results in the deaths of Seryu and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. Brandon defeats Manuel as the Millennium Organization's airships fly overhead. Buggy and Wave meet. Wave informs Buggy about a super-powerful weapon that can take out whole armies at once. The onset of Millennium's assault ends with the destruction of the Long John Silver's and the deaths of Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Venus. Zorin Blitz's airship is broken into by Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu, and Rei Ayanami. Zorin jumps out and creates an illusion, which destroys her airship and kills Ikari. After hearing of his son's death, Admiral Gendo Ikari sends a nuke to New York City, which Braden uses to destroy Millennium's main airship, the Deus Ex Machina. Donquixote Doflamingo fights Zorin Blitz and The Captain. The Captain manages to rip off one of Doflamingo's hands before he is eternally trapped inside a painting by Jora. Before Zorin can do anything to the two, Zorin is assassinated by Night Raid member Chelsea. Zechs Merquise is killed by Lelouch vi Britannia. A World Government helicopter carrying Fleet Admiral Sengoku lands on the Brooklyn Bridge. Braden and Gerardo's fight is once again cut short when Gerardo is defeated by Sengoku. Braden manages to convince Sengoku to repeal the Sengoku Act, at the cost of allowing a World Government agent to become an admin. Doflamingo and Jora are arrested and sent to Impel Down. To help end the AAA Civil War, Braden destroys all of his contingency suits. *January 29, 2016 **Braden appoints Rob Lucci as the seventh admin. *February 7, 2016 **Brandon shoots Martin Shkreli in his genitalia. Because of this, he is taken to Buffalo Wild Wings instead of Hooters. **Braden begins to help Makoto get over Minako Aino's death. *February 12, 2016 **Millennium Commander Violet is captured by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Before Kurotsuchi can experiment on him, Violet is killed. **Wave and Buggy discuss potential recruits to join them in their search for the Holy Grail. Meanwhile, Batman, now Sailor Venus, visits Superman at the Buffalo Wild Wings. *February 15, 2016 **A mission by The Holy Church to exterminate Alucard fails, as Alucard simply slaughters and devours the soldiers. **Wave and Buggy travel to The Holy Church in Japan, where they gain allies in Kirei Kotomine and his servant, Gilgamesh. *February 16, 2016 **Wave, Buggy, Kirei Kotomine, and Gilgamesh recruit Mariah, who is under instruction from Dio Brando. *February 23, 2016 **'Battle of the Imperial Catacombs' ***Wave, Buggy, Kirei Kotomine, Gilgamesh, and Mariah are joined in their search for the Holy Grail by Kuro. The group encounters Tatsumi in the catacombs, and Gilgamesh starts a fight with him. Their fight is interrupted when Mariah activates Bastet, and when Mine, Najenda, and Susanoo arrive to support Tatsumi. When Mariah insults Najenda, Mariah is killed by Lubbock.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 2: An Underground Battle (Part 1) Kuro reveals that he has a technique up his sleeve, but in order to use it he will need protection. Wave manages to defeat Lubbock, force Mine to switch Pumpkin into a more adequate form, and defeat Tatsumi. Wave finds out that Night Raid isn't after the Holy Grail like they had thought, Kuro activates his technique, which ends up seemingly killing Mine. Tatsumi manages to subdue Kuro, promising him that Tatsumi will kill him.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 3: An Underground Battle (Part 2) Tatsumi beats Kuro relentlessly until Incursio, his Imperial Arms, evolves and gets a new golden shine.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 4: An Underground Battle (Part 3) Tatsumi continues to beat Kuro up until Kirei Kotomine takes Roman Artillery: Pumpkin from Mine's body and kills Tatsumi with it. Tatsumi's death results in the rest of Night Raid attacking Wave's group; Najenda and Susanoo are defeated, but Gilgamesh's arm is ripped off by Lubbock. After destroying Gilgamesh's sword, Lubbock tries to kill Gilgamesh, but is defeated by Wave. Wave's group flee the catacombs before the admins can arrive.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 5: An Underground Battle (Part 4) *May 19, 2016 **Esdeath leaves to talk to Admiral Aokiji.Hounds of Justice **'Attack on the Jaegers Mansion' ***The Jaegers mansion is attacked by Vice Admiral Momonga and his men. However, they are all defeated by Run, and Momonga is taken hostage. Bols informs Esdeath of the attack, and she arrives back at the mansion after freezing Aokiji and Sango in ice. However, Aokiji and Sango are unthawed. **Momonga is tortured and killed by Esdeath. *May 20, 2016 **Momonga's body is burned, along with the remains of his ship. **Wave and his group arrive at the Jaegers' mansion, where Run and Bols greet them. However, Esdeath is less than welcoming, knowing that someone in Wave's group was responsible for killing Tatsumi. Esdeath freezes Kuro into a block of ice before Buggy knocks her out and Wave's group flees the mansion.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 6: An Impromptu Hiding Place *May 21, 2016 **A peaceful protest is attacked by the White Fang, causing numerous casualties. *May 27, 2016 **The admins find someone similar in appearance to Wave in Stuttgart, West Germany, and they send Rob Lucci after him. **'Duel of Stuttgart Airport' ***Lucci arrives at Stuttgart Airport, where he finds Wave's group just as they are about to board their flight to the Soviet Union. They reveal their purpose (getting away from Esdeath and unfreezing Kuro), and Buggy stalls so that the rest of the group can get on the plane. However, when Buggy is injured, Kirei Kotomine uses Roman Artillery: Pumpkin and blasts Lucci away with it. However, unbeknownst to Wave's group, Lucci sneaks into the cargo hold. After takeoff, Lucci informs Braden of Wave's group's destination, and Braden informs him that he has a couple of double agents in the KGB. After receiving orders to rendezvous with them, Lucci dozes off.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 7: Lucci's First Mission *May 28, 2016 **Upon landing in the Soviet Union, Rob Lucci meets up with the two double agents: Eric Shawn and Sir Jack Dapper. They tell Lucci that they are the first two in a team that Braden is forming to combat Wave's team. Esdeath, having flown to the Soviet Union on her dragon, reveals that she's been eavesdropping on them. Just then, Wave's group arrives at the gate.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 8: The Not-So-Dapper Gentlemen **'Battle of Moscow' ***Lucci, Dapper, Shawn, and Esdeath confront Wave's group. While Wave, Buggy, and Kirei Kotomine retreat, Gilgamesh stays behind to unfreeze Kuro. Eric Shawn summons three copies of himself, and they badly injure Kuro; Gilgamesh takes Kuro and retreats. The Red Army arrives at the airport, and Lucci, Dapper, and Shawn retreat.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 9: Battle of Moscow The trio try to evade the soldiers while running up an apartment complex, but Shawn is killed when he falls three stories to his death. Dapper tries firing at the soldiers, but Lucci reminds him that they don't have time for that. At that moment, Esdeath freezes all the soldiers in an ice block and then shatters said ice block, killing all the soldiers. Esdeath offers them a ride back to the United States on her dragon.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 10: Escape from the Red Army **On the way back to the United States, Esdeath's dragon is nearly attacked by Bailey before Lucci and Dapper explain that Esdeath has joined forces with them. Bailey, although hesitant, teleports them back to the United States. **The four meet with Braden and the rest of the applicants for Braden's team. After informing him of Eric Shawn's death and Esdeath's alliance, Braden informs the group of a shipment of Dust arriving on June 2 that is likely to be attacked by the White Fang. Without hesitation, Braden and the applicants set out to protect the shipment.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 11: Making a Team *June 2, 2016 **'Battle at the Shipyard' ***The White Fang tries to attack the Dust shipment, but Braden and the applicants kill several members. Madoka Kaname and Inuyasha object to the killings, and Madoka flies away,The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 12: Initiation (Part 1) as does Inuyasha and his group. As more applicants arrive, Killua Zoldyck uses a technique that kills all of the White Fang members in seconds. A disappointed Killua goes along with the rest of the applicants back to the Admin Tower.The Quest for the Holy Grail Chapter 13: Initiation (Part 2) **Rob Lucci confronts Braden about sending him to West Germany. Braden, in return, wishes Lucci a happy birthday. **The leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, destroys the warehouse and any evidence of a battle having taken place. Full Media Chronology *''4Kids: The Rise to Power'' *''Brandon: Issue #1'' *''Braden: Haywire'' *''Braden: The First Admin'' (main story and first post-credits scene) *''Adriel'' *''Bailey'' (prologue and main story) *''Grimmjow'' *''Bailey'' (post-credits scene) *''Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine'' *''Brandon'' *''Sean'' (prologue, main story, first post-credits scene) *''Halloween Special'' *''Sean'' (second post-credits scene) *''Braden: The First Admin'' (second post-credits scene) *''The Admins'' *''Christmas Special'' *''Civil War'' *''The Quest for the Holy Grail'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.01: The Holy Grail'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.02: An Underground Battle (Part 1)'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.03: An Underground Battle (Part 2)'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.04: An Underground Battle (Part 3)'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.05: An Underground Battle (Part 4)'' *''Hounds of Justice'' *''The Quest for the Holy Grail'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.06: An Impromptu Hiding Place'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.07: Lucci's First Mission'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.08: The Not-So-Dapper Gentlemen'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.09: Battle of Moscow'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.10: Escape from the Red Army'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.11: Making a Team'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.12: Initiation (Part 1)'' **''The Quest for the Holy Grail 1.13: Initiation (Part 2)'' References Navigation Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Rapids' Stuff